


Another Random Helluva Boss Fanfic

by DavidProGamer27



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidProGamer27/pseuds/DavidProGamer27
Summary: Just random fanfic about helluva boss.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (one-sided), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Verosika Mayday/Blitzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Another Random Helluva Boss Fanfic

"Alright,sluts. Get ready to suck a lot of pig dicks" Verosika said.  
That day was awful for Verosika. First, she sees Blitz(o) again, then she has to share floors with his squallid agency, and then he proceedes to make a fool out of herself - two times in a row!  
'This day cannot get any worse' thought Verosika.  
  
-LATER THAT DAY...-  
  
"hey boss" said Ace, one of her worker.  
Vero:"Yeah?"  
Ace:"You know about that Imp? Well, there's something that may interest you..." Then he showed her some video.  
  
-EVEN LATER-  
  
Blitzo was sitting on a sofa in his office, celebrating with his family (Loona) and employee (Moxxie and Millie) , after the success of beating Verosika that day.  
"Yeah, we really showed that horse-cock-riding hoe who's the b-"  
SLAM!  
"BLITZO, WHAT THE ****?!"  
"WOAH THERE, HOE!"  
"YOU F***ED PRINCE STOLAS GOETIA AND SURVIVED?"  
"Uh? oh yeah."  
"HOW?"  
In the background, one-pissed-off Loona groaned.  
"Aw shit, here we go again"


End file.
